


Sway

by HeyImKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImKorra/pseuds/HeyImKorra
Summary: "I miss my mom."..."If I was her, I would miss you too."





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a rush because I really wanted to get this out on Mother's Day so it's unedited. Also, it's my first fanfic so there's that.
> 
> I listened to multiple versions of "Fade Into You" while writing this. Mazzy Star does it well but I prefer the version by Bjonr ft. Tom Bailey because his voice is incredible. Needless to say, that song (either version) is also the one I picture them dancing to the entire time.

Asami starred out into the distance towards Republic City from her spot under Aang’s statue on Memorial Island. The spirit portal shimmered in mystical energy illuminating the city in a warmth that she could feel even from her spot. The street and building lights twinkled radiantly in the very early morning. The sun wasn’t due up for at least another several hours but none of that mattered to the green eyed woman. It was as though she saw right through the magnificent view that tourists would journey hundreds of miles for.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on top. Korra would be looking for her by now, of that she was certain. The fist grasping her heart seemed to squeeze harder as she thought about her loving wife slow dancing with her mother, Senna. The mother-child dance was the longest standing tradition at the Festival of Motherly Love and she had been stupid to think that seeing all of the generations out on the floor wouldn’t affect her. One by one, the tears she had been holding back slid down her face as she thought back to the last festival she had gone to.

_“Sweetheart, may I have this dance?”_

_Asami turned to her mother, who had her hand held out towards the little 6 year old. Yasuko’s green eyes were filled with so much love and adoration that they rivaled Asami’s own._

_“Really momma? Can we?” The thrilled young girl jumped off of her perch, her sweet, cloud shaped candy already long forgotten at the bench she had been sitting at with her father. She giggled in untold excitement as she clasped her tiny, sticky hands with her mom._

_Together, they made their way through the large crowd to the center of the enormous pavilion. There, under the glow of the fairy lights strung above their heads, they danced to the melodies of the talented musicians._

_As the moon rose in the sky and the crowd began to slowly disperse, Yasuko gently picked up her now tired daughter and pulled her close. With her arms wrapped tightly around Asami, she swayed them in time with the soft tones still coming from the instruments. Asami smiled up at her momma contently as she rested her head on Yasuko’s chest, listening to the steady, calming beat of her mother’s heart._

_“My sweet darling girl, I love you with all my heart and I’m so very proud of you. And no matter what happens, I will always be with you. I want you to know that.”_

_Yasuko pressed a gentle kiss to Asami’s head as she lovingly, and tiredly responded, “I love you too, Momma.”_

Asami wiped the tears away from her face caused by the bittersweet memory.

“I thought I would find you here.”

Startled, she turned her head to see Korra, in all her beauty, walking towards her in her formal water tribe dress. Oh how she looked like a goddess walking across the water on sheets of ice she continued to bend directly in front of her until she had made it back to solid land. Asami couldn’t hold her gaze with those deep blue eyes. So filled with love, understanding, and sadness. Of course Korra would be the one to find her here. Asami had told her once that it had been her mother’s favorite view of the city. The others wouldn’t have noticed the small boat gone but nothing escaped Korra when it was a matter concerning Asami.

“My mom wanted to dance with you after the first song but you were already gone,” she prompted softly. She wanted to let Asami to know that her parents cared about her just as much as they did about herself.

When she got no immediate response, Korra sat down next to her so they were brushing shoulders and took up a similar pose. She was close enough to offer comfort and support without it making her feel overwhelmed with emotions. Her wife knew her almost too well. And so they sat, silently watching lights across the city flicker out as the citizens went to bed after their night of festivities.

At some point, Asami rested her head on Korra’s broad shoulder while her lover waited patiently for her to be ready to speak what she was feeling. Korra, not wanting to put any pressure on her, slipped an arm around the raven-haired beauty’s waist and kissed her head gently.

“I miss my mom.”

If Asami hadn’t have had her face resting so closely to Korra’s ear, Korra would have missed it completely. She spoke so softly and with such sadness that she felt the pain as if it were her own.

“If I was her, I would miss you too.”

Asami let that statement sink in for a few minutes. She knew Korra meant it from the bottom of her heart and that fact alone caused her to release the heart wrenching sobs she had been trying so hard to hold back.

The brunette carefully pulled Asami onto her lap and slowly rubbed along her spine in soothing patterns while whispering sweet nothings. She would hold Asami as long as it took and then some for her lover to feel better.

As time passed, Asami began to take deeper, calmer breaths, absorbing her wife’s scent. It had taken her years to realize that the memories of her mother she kept trying to suppress, were the ones she treasured most. While they had once caused her pain, here, in Korra’s strong and loving embrace, she felt that she could handle anything.

Korra, seemingly sensing that Asami was doing much better, pressed another kiss on her head before rising to her feet, still cradling her bridal style. In the early morning light, Korra began to sway them as her own mother had done with her so very long ago. The music of the festival had long since ended but that mattered not, to either of them.

“Sweetheart, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I’m so _very_ proud of you. And I know that your mother is too. I can feel it,” she confessed softly as she moved from side to side. “I know that your heart hurts right now, and it kills me that I can’t do anything about it. But I love you. I love you. I love you. I really really do. And I know I’m rambling but it’s only because I don’t know how to help you and I really wish that I could. I would do-”

Asami, who had been listening to the steady beat of her wife’s heart, as well as her prattling, grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, effectively silencing her mid sentence.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I ruined the night.”

Korra gently set her feet back on the ground but continued to sway with her. “Asami, your feelings matter. To you and to me. I will never be upset with you because you are feeling something.”

Another tear ran down Asami’s cheek but it was quickly brushed away by a tender, tan thumb. Pulling into another tight embrace, they continued to sway to unheard music and just as the sun began to peak out over the horizon, Asami closed her tired eyes, finally at peace. The once bittersweet memories now flooding back to her in a surge of warmth. The sadness they previously brought was far surpassed by the happiness and joy she felt.

“May I carry you to bed, my love?”

She smiled sleepily into the crook of Korra’s neck and pressed a few gentle kisses to it. That alone was answer enough. Once more, her loving, compassionate wife brought her arm behind Asami’s knees and swung her legs up to resume the bridal style carry she had done before. Korra wasted no time walking back across the still frozen path she had made earlier, unfazed by the weight in her arms.

Asami had long fallen asleep by the time Korra cautiously deposited her in her old bed at Air Temple Island with a loving kiss. Unbeknownst to Korra, she was already dreaming of herself, Korra, and their mothers all swaying together under the fairy lights of the pavilion, laughing and smiling.


End file.
